


Red Principality

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Guild Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Multi, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu and the Maiden Quartet participate in the Grand Magic Games.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lead/Sonnet/Carol/Capriccia
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Red Principality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[RP]**

**Red Principality**

**[RP]**

**Domus Flau, Crocus, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 1, X791**

As the audience to X791's Grand Magic Games waited for the results of the Sky Labyrinth to unveil, Briana, the Guild Master of the Red Princess Guild, couldn't help but fidget with her fingers despite how unladylike it was of her to do so as she and the other members of her guild waited for their representative team to hopefully participate in the actual Games. Thanks to Natsu Dragneel's help, the Maiden Quartet was able to wrap their quest from earlier quick enough to head straight for Crocus just in time for all five of them to enroll in the Games, but while Briana did recognize the five of them as her strongest Wizards and a more than decent match for their rivals from Blue Pegasus, she couldn't help but worry if they were going to make it or not.

"Master Briana, the teams are being showed!" Natsu's Exceed companion, Happy, told her as first through eight places started to arrive at the inauguration.

In first place was last year's champions, Team Sabertooth, followed by Team Phantom Lord, two separate teams from Fairy Tail much to everyone's surprise, Team Lamia Scale, Team Mermaid Heel, Team Quatro Cerberus, and finally, Team Red Princess which elicited cheers from Happy and the other members of the guild.

"Way to go, Natsu and girls!" Happy yelled happily.

"We knew you could do it!" Another member, Lucy Heartfilia, cheered also.

Briana felt the urge to cheer as well, but after looking over each participating team and recognizing that Blue Pegasus didn't make the cut, she couldn't resist laughing like a triumphant mad woman as she exclaimed. "I won Bob! Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is mine at last!" She continued laughing at winning her prior bet with Blue Pegasus' Master and Ace as her guildmates sighed in exasperation with embarrassed sweat dropping from their heads.

**[RP]**

At Team Red Princess' spot at the team, Natsu placed his face in the palms of his hands as his Dragon hearing caught Briana's outrageous response which his teammates, Lead, Sonnet, Capriccia, and Carol of the Maiden Quartet, saw and quickly guessed to what got him on edge with either amusement or equal irritation.

"The Mistress is acting crazy over Ichiya again, isn't she?" Lead teasingly asked.

Sighing, Natsu at last answered. "Yep."

"I can't say I'll ever understand what the Mistress sees in that lowlife." Carol dryly admitted.

"I guess she looks more at inner beauty than the usual exteriors?" Sonnet offered with a shrug.

"Too bad for Kotobuki that I'm not so easily tolerable for his mere existence than others are." Capriccia commented with a scathing tone of voice.

"Well, never mind that, ladies." Natsu said with an intention of focusing on the Games. "Let's just do the best we can with these events, so we can win the prizes."

"You got it!" The Maiden Quartet exclaimed with as much the same intention and then, with Lead and Sonnet beating Carol and Capriccia first, affectionately proceeded to snuggle up to an amused Natsu with the closest women leaving kisses on his cheeks.

**[RP]**

**It felt like a good idea to make two separate one-shots considering that the Maiden Quartet of the Red Princess Magic Guild from the Lightning Gods spin-off are clearly four women in total and the character box on FanfictionNet allows only four characters to be selected, but I didn't want to exclude Natsu from the list, so I did what I could pairing Natsu with Lead and Sonnet at the Grand Magic Games since those two have the looks and mannerisms of being more interested in them than Carol and Capriccia.**

**I kind of brought Phantom Lord and a Red Princess version of Lucy into the mix because I figured it would fit with how Natsu was a member of Red Princess in this one-shot, so you know how that goes.**


End file.
